Never Went To Mexico
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Mac needs to realize his life is invaluable to Stella. Until he does, what does she do? SMACKED! Can be considered a sequeal to "Get Togethers"
1. So can I have the time?

**This story was inspired by a song called "Never Went to Mexico" A song about a couple who broke up and she wanted to get away from thoughts of her ex so she went to Mexico where nothing could remind her of him. This story is mildly based on that idea. But to not give too much away... this can be considered a sequeal to "Get Togethers"...Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Stella stormed into the apartment. She marched down the hall towards the bedroom. She fiercely tugged open one of Mac's drawers. She threw one of his white t-shirts on the floor and slammed the drawer shut. She pulled one of his button up shirts from the closet, scooped the t-shirt from the ground and left the apartment. Once she slammed the door, she leaned up against it and let her body slide to the ground. She took a deep breath to calm some of her anger and ran a hand over her face, recalling the events of the morning.

Mac was at a crime scene playing superhero again. As usual, he sent himself in first and ended up with a gun in his face. After somewhat of a fight, he took the suspect down. However he ended up with some substantial scrapes. That was the second time that week, hence Stella grabbing an extra set of clothes for him. He had already used his spare set earlier that week after saving some lives.

Stella knew it was his nature to put his life on the line for others, but the truth was she didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him. She was frustrated that he was so wrapped up in saving others that he didn't think about what would happen if he were to get hurt. Stella pulled herself up off the floor and went to her car.

Still fuming, Stella flew into Mac's office, finding him in his slacks and his forensic jacket since he had no shirt.

"Here" She grunted, shoving the shirts in his direction.

"Thanks" he mumbled, sensing she was upset. "Sorry I had to pull you away from your scene." He added, hoping it would help.

"That's not it" she grumbled.

"Then what is it?" He wondered, pulling on his under shirt.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if something happened to you? Who it would affect?" Stella asked. Mac was confused. "What happens if you lose your life saving someone else's?" She pressed on.

"That would be unfortunate, but I wouldn't have died in vain I guess." He shrugged. Stella's eyes widened, she couldn't believe he'd actually said that.

"Don't you understand that if you die saving lives, that you'll destroy mine?" she started. He only stared at her. "this is the second time this week you've put yourself in danger and you've come back from a crime scene injured. It's gotten to the point where I wonder is you're even going to make it back. I end up worrying about you and getting distracted at work, it's ridiculous." She raised her voice.

"Stella! Our jobs are to protect the citizens of New York. I'm simply doing my job, just like you should be doing yours. If this thing between us is affecting your work…"Mac stopped his rant abruptly, realizing what he just said and watching the hurt flash through Stella's eyes.

"This thing between us is real Mac. I'm wearing your ring and planning a wedding and I believe it was you who called me away from my scene to bring you clothes." Stella screamed, marching out of his office. For a moment she considered leaving her ring behind, but she really didn't want to do something so final. She headed towards he office where Flack was standing in the doorway going over the case with Lindsay. "Flack move!" She growled. Flack jumped and sent a look in Lindsay's direction. "Where are we on our scene?" Stella asked sharply. Lindsay rattled off a few details then sped out of the room to check on lab results. "Is there something I can help you with, Flack?" Stella snapped. Flack nervously toyed with his wedding ring, he wasn't sure if it was his place to step in, but he decided to take that chance.

"Is something wrong, Stel?" Flack wondered, a little scared of his coworker. Stella looked up at the blue eyed detective, debating whether or not to tell him.

"Mac told me this thing between us is affecting my job" She huffed. As a man, Flack knew Mac had taken a horribly wrong turn. He wasn't sure what to do.

"How did this come up?" He inquired.

"He was injured at a crime scene this morning" Stella sighed.

"Again? Wasn't he injured the other day?" Flack asked.

"Yeah and he's so busy saving the world that he doesn't realize that I'd have no idea how to function if something happened to him."  
She added with a slight waver in her voice. Flack felt awkward and out of sorts as he entered into his coworker's personal life.

"Stel, Mac loves you, you know that. It's just his nature to be selfless. I mean I wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for him." Flack tried to console her.

"I know and trust me I'm glad you're still with us, but I'm really tired of that being his excuse. I know it may sound selfish but I want him to come home to me every night. I didn't have a family growing up and now that I have the opportunity to have one, I don't want to give it up." She admitted, allowing herself to cry. Flack's heart went out to his friend, he understood where she was coming from and her point was valid. Stella had been through enough, now that she found a promising future in Mac, it shouldn't be this hard.

"I don't know what to tell you Stel. I guess this is something you and Mac need to work out, and I hope you do." Flack sighed. Stella nodded and Flack made his exit. She dropped her head onto her desk and tried to pull herself back together so she could finish her shift. After that, she was putting in for some personal time.

Stella slowly filled out the form to ask for the next few days off. She knew he have to face Mac when she turned in the form, but she would cross that bridge when she game to it. Lindsay flew into the office announcing they had found the guy they were looking for.

"Awesome , Linds" Stella congratulated, plastering on a fake smile.

"Hey are you alright? You seemed pretty upset earlier" Lindsay pried just a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Stella replied with a nod, knowing her friend was concerned. Stella gathered her confidence and headed to Mac's office to turn in the form. Maybe she'd get lucky and he wouldn't be in there. As she advanced down the hall, she realized she had no such luck. There he sat behind his desk.

"Did you solve your case?" He asked, his tone void of all emotion. He knew he had hurt her, but he had to be the boss at work.

"We just wrapped" Stella answered, sliding the piece of paper in front him. She quickly spun on her heels to leave as she saw him study the form.

"You're taking personal time?" Mac was terribly confused. Stella swallowed hard and turned back to face her fiancé and boss.

"Yeah, I need a few days off" she replied calmly.

"Is this a new development?" He wondered, trying to remember if she had this planned before their fight. Stella didn't know how to answer that question, she thought for a minute.

"Yes, sir" She decided to just be honest. Mac's blue eyes blazed ever so slightly, not only because she was taking time but also because she referred to him as sir.

"Is this about this morning? " He pressed on doing his best to keep his temper under control. How was it that he had hurt her only hours earlier and now he was making her feel guilty for her reaction? Stella pulled herself back together. She was taking some personal time to cool down and sort this out and that was that.

"Yes, I need a few days so I can make sure I can live without you if you get yourself killed." She spit out. "this way, it's not affecting my work" She added, throwing his words back at him. She knew it was uncalled for, but she was hurt. If Mac was affected by the statement, she couldn't tell. His expression left her no hints. Tension hung between them. "so can I have the time?" She said like and annoyed teenager asking for the car keys.

"Sure" Mac allowed dismissively. Stella took a deep angry breath and left the office, not looking back once.

* * *


	2. Mac has to go to Stella

Stella sat in the terminal, toying with the corner of her boarding pass. It took her a while to decide what to do with her time off. She knew she didn't want to stay in the city, but she didn't know where to go. Greece was out of the question, not only was it too extravagant, but she really wanted that to be a trip she went on with Mac. Mac had taken her to Chicago months earlier to meet what family he had there, so she would not be going there, even though the shopping was tempting. Shortly after their engagement they'd driven to Virginia for a long weekend at the beach so that was not an option either. She didn't want to end up anywhere she would be constantly reminded of him. She needed a break. She needed an unbiased location to think things over. As a safety precaution she knew she needed to let someone know where she was going. Deciding to keep this between as few people as possible, she dialed Jess's number.

"Hey Stel, I heard you're taking some personal time. " Jess greeted her.

"Yeah and I'm sure Flack told you about our conversation earlier." Stella sighed.

"He did, he's worried about you and I have to say I for one am thankful for Mac saving Don's life" Jess said on a laugh, not wanting to delve into serious conversation just yet.

" I know, Mac's a hero. I don't want to take that away from him. I don't want to stop him from saving lives. I just want him to realize he has something to come home to and that his life is invaluable to me. When I tried to explain that to him, he pulled rank on me" Stella explained.

"I'm not trying to play devil's advocate or anything, but maybe he pulled rank because at work he needs to be your boss, not your fiancé. However, I still think it was wrong of him to call your relationship a thing" Jess added. Stella was quiet, contemplating Jess's theory. "Do you need a place to stay or anything?" She offered.

"No, thanks for the offer, but I don't want to put you guys in the middle of this" Stella began. "That's sort of why I called. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving the country" She finished.

"What?" Jess gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back. I just need a few days. I'm waiting to board a plane to Mexico. I'll email you the specifics. I just wanted someone to know where I am" Stella disclosed.

"Are uh, are things over between you and Mac?" Jess choked, not really wanting to say that question out loud.

"I hope not" Stella said inconclusively.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you next week. You know we're here for you" Jess replied in a more lighthearted tone.

"You sure will and I know" Stella agreed.

"Oh and Stel, if Mac calls, answer" Jess left her with one last piece of advice. Stella ended the call and quickly sent the promised email. She checked the time. Mac's shift should've been over, although she doubted he would actually go home. The last few weeks, things had been strained between them, but they had been working like crazy. She figured this outburst was due to the built up stress of everything, this trip was exactly what she needed. She jumped as her phone vibrated. It was Mac. Jess's words filled her ears. She sighed and clicked the green button.

"Yes?" She started.

"Are you at home?" Mac inquired still using his no nonsense tone.

"No, I'll see you in a few days" She answered and hung up. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her phone vibrated again, she clicked ignore after seeing it was him again. She had answered, she told him she was gone and would be back, what else did he need to know?

Finally the plane boarded and Stella sat in her seat staring out the window. Her mind instantly wandered to the last time she flew somewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Flashback**

_Stella leaned over and dropped a kiss below Mac's ear. He smiled and slipped his hand into her, intertwining their fingers. She just leaned over and kissed him again. She nibbled on his ear as she pulled away. _

_"Stel" He said with a slight moan._

_"yes?" She grinned._

_"I'm trying to read the paper" he laughed._

_"Maybe you shouldn't" Stella suggested, pressing a kiss to his throat. Mac finally gave in and folded up the paper and shoved it in the pocket on the seat in front of him. He leaned over and kissed her soundly. "We're going to land soon" she whispered against his lips._

_"I know, then I can show you around Chicago" Mac replied. Stella set her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Stella shook her heads to break free from her thoughts as the flight attendant spoke. She turned her attention to the car keys she still had in her hand for some reason. The keys to the car Mac picked out for her, the car they drove to Virginia. She remembered the trip well. They drove along the coast with the top down, holding hands the entire time. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes.

"I just need to get away" She thought to herself as the plane left the ground.

Mac sat in his office, replaying their phone conversation in his head. _No, I'll see you in a few days._ She said it so dismissively and then promptly hung up. At least she had the intent of returning, he tried to find the silver lining. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly. His blue orbs burned, he was beyond exhausted. Normally this was about the time Stella would walk in and encourage him to go get some rest. He knew that wasn't happening tonight. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the stack of paperwork in front of him.

Two days later, Mac had successfully pissed of everyone in the lab at least once. If he didn't make them angry, he had them running in fear. He hadn't slept well since Stella took off and he thoroughly frustrated himself trying to figure out what to do about the snag between him and his fiancé. The situation was weakening his resolve and quickly diminishing his rationalization.

Flack all but dragged Mac out of interrogation before he scared their suspect to death. This action had become commonplace of the past few days. Flack knew his friend hadn't been sleeping and it wasn't wearing well on him. As Mac stormed back to the lab, Flack went to find his wife.

"Hey handsome, how was the interrogation?"Jess asked. Don just sent her a look. "Again?" Jess sighed, knowing Mac has been flying off the handle. "What do we do when Stella's not here to make him go to sleep?" She wondered.

"We make Stella come back and put him to bed?" Don suggested.

"I don't think it's that easy" Jess laughed.

"We could knock him out and hope he gives into his exhaustion and stays asleep" Don tried again, this time receiving a smack on the arm. "Ow" he yelped.

"We need to get Mac to go to Stella" Jess stated.

"But how, you're the only one who knows exactly where she is and Mac isn't one to just take time off" Don pointed out.

"If it's for someone he cares about, he will. He went to London with Peyton." Jess countered.

"That gives me an idea!" Don exclaimed. "thanks, love you" He added quickly, kissing her then running off.

Flack found Mac in his office, leaning back in his chair, staring off into space. Flack knocked lightly on the glass door.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked curtly.

"You need to go after her" Flack blurted. Mac looked slightly shocked by his bluntness.

"No, she left for a reason. She'll come back on her own terms." His voice was laced with anger and hurt.

"Mac" Flack said in a knowing tone.

"Even if I wanted to go after her, I don't know where she went" Mac's tone softened and he released a defeated sigh.

"I know where she is" Flack disclosed. He couldn't ignore the flash of hope that shot through the older detective's eyes.

"I don't know" he sighed.

"Do you remember when you told me you bought a plane ticket to London to follow Peyton? You said you couldn't get on the plane, but you knew inside Peyton wasn't the one. Stella is the one! You guys are getting married and will someday start a family. You need to get on that plane and go get her!" Flack lectured. Mac took a minute to absorb his words. He stood from the desk and gathered what he normally took home with him.

"Where am I getting on a plane to?" He decided. Flack smiled. He was good.

"Mexico" Flack provided with a nod. Mac raised his eyebrows, that was the last place he expected her to go. That was probably the reason she went there. "I have to talk to Jess to get the specifics" He added.

"Well get on it" Mac instructed. His tone was serious, but Flack swore he saw the tiniest hint of a smile dancing in his expression.

It was Stella's second full day in Mexico. She spent the majority of the first day in bed, not thinking, just shutting out the world for some much needed sleep. In the evening she went to one of the restaurants at the all inclusive resort she was staying at. Not wanting to go back to bed right away she wandered around until she was drawn to one of the onsite bars where there was music and dancing. She quietly took a table and ordered a shot of straight tequila. She downed the shot and considered the idea of another but quickly dismissed it, knowing that was not the way she wanted to deal with her problem. Instead she ordered a fruity drink and allowed herself to relax and enjoy the music. One of the gorgeous employees of the resort offered her a dance and she accepted, writing it off and harmless fun. The flowing day she woke up feeling somewhat better. She spent the morning at the beach until she started getting annoyed by the vendors. She decided to peruse what shops were at the resort and take in an offered cooking class in the afternoon. As evening set in she took advantage of the smaller of the two pools and went for a swim. She stood under the waterfall allowing the water to rush over her and remove some of the tension from her muscles. She went to her room to change, grabbed some dinner and headed for the beach to finally get to work on the thinking she came to do. Stella kicked off her shoes and sat down in the sand. She pulled her knees to her chest and slid the ring off her finger. Stella looked at the ring in the glow from the tiki torches lining the walk way to the beach.

"No beginning and no end" She whispered to herself, running her thumb over the knot at the top of the ring.

"I meant it" A familiar voice said from behind her, causing her to jump slightly. Stella looked over her shoulder to find Mac standing barefooted in the sand in jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Mac" She exhaled, clambering to her feet and rushing over to him. He didn't hesitated to wrap his arms around her. Stella buried her head in the crook of his neck. It felt good to be back in his arms even if she was still somewhat angry with him. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you" She noted, pulling back and meeting his eyes.

"It doesn't mean I've forgiven you either" He replied. "I just think we can solve this better together" He shrugged. Stella just stared at him.

"How did you know where I was?" She wondered.

"Never try to get away from a cop" He explained simply. She nodded. Jess probably told him, she assumed. "Why Mexico?"Mac was curious.

"It was a neutral place, no memories or reminders." She shrugged.

"So what happens now?" Mac inquired. Stella stared at him again; honestly she had no earthly idea. She wasn't expecting him to show up. She just figured she would think things over for a few days and allow herself to cool off, then return to New York and reconcile. Now he had thrown a wrench in the works. "Here, maybe this will put us in the right direction." Mac offered, holding out a CD.


	3. That's worth fighting for

**The song mentioned in this chapter is "That's Worth Fighting For" by Paul Brandt...It's a beautiful song.**

* * *

Stella took the CD and passed it back and forth between her hands. The CD was blank and the sleeve it was in was plain white.

"It's uh a song I want you to listen to" Mac explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok" She whispered. She gathered her shoes and started back towards the suite she was staying in. Mac turned to watch her walk away. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. The ocean breeze ruffled his hair. "Are you coming?" Stella asked, looking back over her shoulder. He nodded and followed after her. When they entered the room, Mac stood at the door. Stella pointed to the couch as she left for the bedroom.

Stella put the CD in her laptop and waited for her music player to open. She pressed play. Expecting the song to be jazz, she was surprised to hear the sounds of a country song.

_We've been around in circles 'bout a thousand times  
babe it's been so long, and I just don't know why  
Does it really even matter who is wrong or right  
anymore?  
I can't believe I spoke to you that way  
And I'm trying to forget the words I heard you say  
how our two hearts are holding this much hate and blame  
I don't know _

Mac listened to the words flow through the hotel suite. He couldn't believe how closely the song related to their situation. It was true he was having a hard time forgiving himself for the way he spoke to Stella that day in the lab, it was truly uncalled for and he couldn't ignore the sting he felt when she told him her reasoning for taking time off.

_I know I can't remember  
No I don't know the reason why  
we ever started fighting anymore  
If we could just lose the temper  
and find a way to be more tender  
Our love is just too strong to ignore  
And that's worth fighting for _

Stella felt her tears build up as the chorus started. As unexpected as his method was, Mac was good. She knew listening to a song would not solve their problem, but it proved he was willing to try and it was certainly helping._  
_  
_It's just foolish pride to hold these feelings back  
Cause I look into your eyes and I'm a helpless man  
I know you hate it when I try to make you laugh  
even so  
I want to hold you like I've never done  
say I'm sorry long before tomorrow morning comes  
show you how I know that I'm the lucky one  
Cause babe I know  
Babe I know_

The second verse made her smile just a little bit. When she was riled up nothing frustrated her more than when Mac killed her train of thought with something that she couldn't help but smile at. Stella had no doubt in her mind they would figure this out and Mac would hold her close again.

As the song went into the chorus for the second Stella flung the bedroom door open. Mac stood from the couch, not knowing what to expect. She ran at him, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After taking a half second to react, Mac slid his arms around her slender waist. She broke the kiss and set her head on his shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her. She smelled like sand and suntan lotion.

"I think we should talk" Mac said finally. Stella pulled away from his grasp and went to sit on the couch. Mac threw himself in a chair halfway across the room, putting some space between them. "I should have never pulled rank on you" He admitted, sensing Stella didn't know where to start.

"Yeah, I think that was the worst part" Stella replied not looking at him. Mac grimaced.

"I was angry and sore from the crime scene and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have" he continued, the last sentence coming out at barely a whisper. Stella got up and moved out to the balcony. Mac followed. She had her back to him, looking over the ocean. He hopped up and sat on the cement edge of the balcony.

"It was my fault for bringing it up at work, that wasn't the time or place. I was just worried about you." Stella sighed, finally looking at him. She couldn't help but notice how youthful and handsome he looked sitting there. His t-shirt was tight and clung to his skin and his jeans fit perfectly. His normally in order hair kind of stood on end in some places and his barefeet only added to the youthful look. She took two steps in his direction, stopping between his knees and running her hands up his legs to his thighs.

" I love you Mac Taylor, and I never want you to stop being the selfless caring, hero of a man you are. I just want you to understand the every moment you're in potential danger, I worry about you and each time you get hurt, it bothers me." She mentioned.

"I know and I know our job comes with a certain set of risks and as easy as it would be to try and write off my worries as part of the job, I can't. I don't want anything to happen to you either" Mac agreed. He set and hand on top of hers that was now resting at his hip. "I love you , Stel" He whispered. She smiled softly. "I'm so sorry. I had no right to speak to you in a manner I did and I shouldn't have dismissed your feelings the way I did" he apologized.

"I'm sorry too for snapping at you and for the things I said before I left. I was just looking to get back at you at that point. I shouldn't have left either" Stella took her turn.

"I don't know about that" Mac smirked. "we get a few days vacation on the beach in Mexico" He pointed out. Stella smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Do you think we're going to be ok?" He inquired.

"Yeah, forgive me?" She asked in return.

"Of course, do you forgive me?" He wondered. She nodded and went in for another kiss.

"So do you have a bag?" She asked as they walked back into the room. He pointed to a small duffle bag in the corner. She cocked an eyebrow, she was certain his hands were empty at the beach.

"Bell hop" Mac answered the unspoken question.

"You're a sly one, Taylor" Stella mused. He only grinned at her. Stella noticed his blue eyes were not as bright as they usually were. He looked tried. "You haven't slept in days have you?" She assumed. He shook his head. She understood where he was coming from. It had only been by pure physical exhaustion that she managed to sleep since they started feuding."And how many people did you go off on?" She asked, knowing how he got when he was tired.

"Most of the lab" He laughed.

"Then I guess it's good you have a few days off" She pointed out. "How about we get you caught up on some of that sleep?" Stella suggested.

"I'd like that" Mac smiled, wrapping her arms around her. She led him to the bedroom. She pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Mac reached up and removed the clip from her hair and let her curls fall onto her shoulders. They soon fell into bed together Stella relaxed against his bare chest, Mac's arms were wrapped tightly around her. "Don't ever run away to Mexico again" He whispered.

"Never, I'll run somewhere else. This place has memories now." She replied with a tired laugh.

"How about I take you everywhere else, then you can't run away" Mac smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, goodnight Mac" Stella exhaled rolling over and burrowing into him.

"Night Stel, I love you" Mac responded.

"Love you too" She added.

The next morning Stella woke to find Mac sleeping on his stomach with his head turned away from her. She smiled at the sight of him. She would say she couldn't believe he had followed her to Mexico, but that would be a lie. She knew Mac would do anything for her. It was still unexpected to have him show up at the beach. She figured they'd be making up in New York. This, however was much better.

"Mac" She moaned.

"Hmm" He grunted in response.

"Do you want to just sleep all day?" She offered.

"No, I can sleep in New York" Mac replied, rolling over to look at her.

"But honey, you're exhausted." Stella noted.

"I don't care. I'm going to the beach with you" He laughed, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Ok then, how about we get dressed and go get some breakfast, then hit the sand" Stella suggested.

"sure" He replied.

Mac dressed in his swim trunks and a grey muscle shirt and Stella tied on her bikini and tossed on a sundress. They walked arm and arm to the good breakfast. As they were walking and Mexican man in board shorts and a polo shorts walked by.

"Hola, Stella!" The man called and quickly apprached her and kissed her hand. Mac made his hold on her other arm more possessive.

"Hola Roberto!" Stella replied. Roberto was an employee of the resort, the one Stella danced with a few nights ago. He was a goofy young man who spoke broken English and loved to flirt harmlessly with the female guests.

"Uh, Who is el senor muy guapo, err how do you say handsome man?" He asked, pointing to Mac who was looking at him questionably.

"Oh this is my fiancé Mac" Stella introduced him.

"Hola Mac, I'm Roberto. Enjoy your stay" Roberto said with practiced perfection before bouncing off.

"He knows you because?" Mac wondered.

"Oh I danced with him at cocktail hour the other night" Stella answered innocently. Mac sent her a look. "What? My normal dance partner was in New York" She laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

After breakfast, the couple went to the beach. They spent the rest of the day laughing and enjoying the sun.

A few days later, after a relaxing vacation, they packed up and headed back to New York.


	4. Anywhere with you

**Sorry this chapter is so short!**

* * *

Mac and Stella stood in the break room going over the completed case files the team turned in while they were gone. Out of nowhere Adam flew into the room and wrapped his arms around Stella. She was taking by surprise and nearly dropped her cup of coffee. Mac took the cup from her hand before it spilt.

"Uh hi Adam" Stella said finally as the young lab tech continued to hug her.

"Stella, I'm so glad your back!" He gushed.

"I'm glad to be back too, Adam" She laughed.

"Mac was a mean old man the entire time you were gone" Adam mentioned, still not letting her go. Stella gave Mac a pointed look.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I know I was out of line while Stella was on vacation. Now please let go of my fiancé and get back to work" Mac interrupted.

"Oh ok boss" Adam stuttered and took out of the room just as quickly as he came in.

"How many other people are going to hug me like that?" Stella wondered.

"I don't know, I'll just start talking to everyone by apologizing" Mac planned.

"You better" Stella replied heading to her office.

"Hey Stel, did you have a good vacation?" Lindsay wondered when Stella walked into the office.

"Yes, it was great, thanks for asking" Stella smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Angell walked down the hallway. She rushed out after her. "Jess!" She called.

"Oh Stel, you're back" Jess noted.

"Yeah, can we talk?" Stella asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jess said playfully.

"So you did tell Mac where I was" Stella assumed.

"No, I told Don and Don told Mac" Jess explained.

"Well thanks" Stella smiled. "It sounds like Mac was quite the terror before he left" she added.

"Oh he was, Don had to drag him out of interrogation more than once" Jess laughed.

"Oh wow, it sounds like he has a lot of apologizing to do" Stella stated.

"They'll all forgive him, they know he can't function without you" Jess pointed out and went on her way.

Mac was settled in his office. He had spent the day catching up on paperwork and checking up on open cases. Towards the end of shift, Flack decided to check on Mac. He hadn't seen him since he left for Mexico but rumor had it he was in better spirits.

"Well look who's all tan and relaxed" Flack mused.

"Hey Flack" Mac greeted.

"How's it going?" Flack wondered.

"good, uh sorry for my mood and well thanks" Mac managed to say.

"No problem, I was just looking out for you" Flack shrugged. "so did you have a good time in Mexico?" He asked.

"Yes, a very good time" Mac smiled, his eyes landing the newest picture frame on his desk. Flack picked up the frame and looked at the picture. Mac and Stella were on the beach . Mac was behind her in only his swim trunk and Stella was in a green paisley bikini. His arms were wrapped around her waist and both were laughing hysterically. Mexico was good for them. They just needed a get way to have sometime to get reacquainted. Don was proud of himself for making it all happen. Just then Stella walked in.

"Oh hey Don!" she grinned, hugging him and dropping a kiss on his cheek. "thanks" She whispered in his ear. Flack smiled and nodded. Stella walked around Mac's desk and placed herself in his lap. Mac shifted uncomfortably as they were at work.

"We're off the clock" she provided knowingly. Mac breathed a light laugh and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Alright, well, I'm headed home to my wife and child. I'll catch you two late. I'm glad you two worked things out" Don excused himself.

"Rumor going round is Mac Taylor is the most relaxed anyone has ever seen him" Stella mentioned.

"Is that so?" Mac replied with an amused grin.

"Yes, and I agree, so where do you think the next trip should be?" Stella asked. Mac laughed.

"Anywhere as long as we go together" He answered inconclusively. Stella twisted so she could kiss him.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
